Historias de Amor
by Piby Weasley
Summary: Todos hemos vivido Historias de Amor y Harry Potter y compañia no son la excepcion.. pero siempre hay otros involucrados...RHrHG y Otros ..Reviews!SPOILERS HBP!
1. Así empezó todo creo introducción

Historias de Amor y otros involucrados

Por: PibyWeasley

Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos escenarios conocidos le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K Rowling y con este fic no se pretende lucrar ni nada.

Notita: Todo lo que este en cursivas es lo que están pensando y bueno los cambios de escenario ya los verán...

Ojala y lo disfruten espero sus reviews!

Capitulo 1.- Así empezó todo... creo (introducción)

Parecía una tarde simple como cualquier otra tarde de verano, pero no era cualquier tarde era el inicio de las vacaciones de verano en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Los tres famosos amigos se dirigían hacia el gran comedor para desayunar antes de partir, por fin habían terminado su sexto curso y la muerte de su director era algo que visiblemente los había afectado; pero sabían que eso solo seria el comienzo.

Ya en el tren Harry había decidido que aunque fuese por ese instante disfrutaría de la compañía de sus dos mejores amigos y su ahora novia;

no por eso cambiaria en gran manera su forma de ser, solo trataría de disfrutar lo poco o mucho que le quedaba junto a ellos.

Hermione acababa de abordar el tren puesto que había tenido una charla con la profesora Mc Gonagall antes de subir, y pidió a Harry y Ron que por favor fuesen subiendo que ella los alcanzaría pronto.

-Vaya no crees que Hermione tarda un poco? pregunto Ron visiblemente angustiado.

-Ron que lleve 3 minutos lejos de ti no es el fin del mundo lo sabias? contesto el pelinegro en tono algo irónico

Ron solo volteo a verlo mientras un intenso sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro.

-Uff por poco y no me subo-dijo la chica castaña llegando repentinamente y con una visible falta de respiración.-que les pasa a uds. dos? pregunto al notar la cara de visible risa de Harry y el sonrojo de Ron

-nada solo estaba demostrándole que aun no es el fin del mundo a nuestro amigo-dijo Harry ya tranquilo

-Pues tal vez aun no es el fin del mundo pero si el principio de la guerra final-dijo Hermione casi sin pensar, en voz baja mientras se sentaba

-Saben que, yo lo se, yo se que el final para mi o para Voldemort se acerca, pero me voy a preparar porque tengo 5 grandes razones para vencerlo.

-A que te refieres Harry? pregunto Ron angustiado

-Recuerdan la profecía que se quebró en el departamento de misterios?

-Si pero nadie la llego a oír ...o si? dijo Herm

-Si principalmente Dumbledore el la escucho cuando se creo

-y que decía?-pregunto Ron

-Decía que ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras viva el otro, en si que o muere el o muero yo.

La reacción de sus amigos ante la confesión era mas o menos como se la imaginaba, Hermione se llevo las manos de inmediato a la boca y sus ojos se empañaron en lagrimas silenciosas, Ron por su parte solo agacho la mirada con un claro dejo de tristeza, evidentemente ninguno de los dos se esperaba esto, ambos habían creído que la profecía contenía algún tipo de información confidencial, pero jamás imaginaron la gravedad y cuan involucrado estaba su amigo en ella.

Ron fue el primero en reaccionar después del silencio. Se levanto del lado contrario donde se encontraba sentado y se sentó junto a Harry y le puso la mano sobre el hombro expresando su apoyo; comprendía que lo mas difícil se avecinaba y que ahora si ya no había quien retrasara aquel momento.

Hermione logro controlar su llanto y volteo a ver a su amigo, ahora comprendía su tristeza y amargura después de aquel día en el ministerio, que su dejo de egoísmo personal no era solo por lo de Sirius, ahora comprendía el peso que recaía sobre sus hombros, no le tenia lastima; pero sin embargo sentía admiración estaba segura que ella no hubiese podido con aquel peso tanto tiempo.

-Hola chicos y chica- llego alegremente Ginny; pero al notar el silencio profundo que se encontraba en el compartimiento borro su sonrisa y se preocupo

-Hum paso algo?

-Solo les conté lo de la profecía Gin-contesto Harry rompiendo el silencio

Entonces ella entendió, el ya le había contado lo de la profecía justo antes del velorio de Dumbledore , se lo contó porque le explico los contras de su relación el hecho de que seria perseguida y acosada muy probablemente y eso lo preocupaba mucho.

oooooooo Flash Back oooooooo

-Gin necesito hablar contigo-proclamo serio Harry

-Oo, he crecido en una familia donde esa frase no es buena-dijo Gin mientras se despedía de Colin.

-pues no es nada lindo en si lo que te tengo que decir pero debo hacerlo, porque no seria justo arriesgarte así.

-Harry ahora si me haz asustado, te parece bien que vayamos al roble frente al lago?

-de acuerdo.

Caminaron fuera del colegio, donde se respiraba un terrible ambiente fúnebre casi silencio total pero aun se escuchaban murmullos y varios sollozos; alcanzaron a divisar al profesor flitwick aparecer y acomodar muchísimas sillas en un circulo dejando un espacio especial el centro, ellos sabían porque.

Al llegar a su destino el fue el primero en sentarse e invito a su chica a sentarse educadamente y después de colocarla en su pecho mediante abrazo se dedico a ver el lago frente a ellos, sabia que debía decírselo ya ,las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales después de la noche anterior y ella debía saberlo todo.

-Gin, recuerdas el día en el ministerio?

-Por supuesto, pero porque lo preguntas?

-Recuerdas la profecía que buscaban, aquella que tenia mi nombre escrita ?

-Si por supuesto, luego me entere de que se rompió o algo así, y que nadie pudo escuchar lo que decía?

-Pues en realidad hay 3 personas que aparte de la que la predijo y el que lo guardo en el ministerio conocen su contenido

-Tu estas entre ellos?

El chico asintió

- Y que decía? pregunto la chica preocupada

-El único con poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso se acerca...Nacido entre los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor tenebroso lo señalara como a su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá ,morir a manos de otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida...

Harry repitió la profecía con profunda seriedad y sin titubear, pues si bien la había solo escuchado una vez habían quedado en su mente de una forma muy marcada.

Ginny escucho la profecía con un terrible asombro, eso solo significaba que al momento de la próxima batalla Harry tenia que ser asesino o asesinado y que no había forma de evitarlo.

-Gin yo te.. bueno eres demasiado importante para mi, aunque no era muy bueno expresando lo que sentía, pero aun así me preocupaba por ti y por lo mismo no podría permitir que algo malo te pasara, si después de saber mi destino ya no quieres seguir siendo mi novia lo entenderé, y simplemente procedió a seguir mirando al lago, la calma que el reflejaba era el total contrario a su corazón.-ahora todo estaba dicho y aclarado, sentía que aquel peso que venia cargando desde hacia un año atrás se había aligerado de manera considerable.

Durante lo que fueron unos 2 o 3 minutos ninguno de los dos habló pues Gin seguía pensando en el destino de el y el simplemente quería saber lo que ella estaba pensando, sin duda estaría en todo su derecho a dejarlo aunque eso le doliera.

-Harry, a mi no me importa en lo absoluto el "peligro" que representa ser tu novia, no conozco mayor peligro de esta relación que no sea el montón de resbalosas que andan tras de ti- el chico volteo a verla y sonrió- Yo por el simple hecho de ser una Weasley corro peligro y el ser tu novia no lo va a disminuir o aumentar. Acto seguido tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso.

Fue un beso simple, pero con el se transmitió seguridad del uno al otro y en realidad era algo que ambos necesitaban.

-Gracias Gin

ooooooooo Fin Flash Back ooooooooooo

-Estoy segura que la noticia es tan dura para ustedes como en su momento lo fue para mi- comenzó a decir la pelirroja- pero ante todo somos los mejores amigos de Harry y estaremos aquí apoyándolo no es cierto?

-Por supuesto Harry, sabes que cuentas con nosotros para todo, ten por seguro que estaremos aquí para apoyarte.-dijo Hermione terminando de limpiar sus lagrimas, y tratando de sonreír.

-Cuentas con nosotros -dijo Ron demostrando su apoyo en una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió sabía que el momento donde había tenido mas suerte en su vida, había sido aquel en el que juntos vencieron a ese troll en el baño, no hubiese podido encontrar a mejores amigos que ellos en millones de años.

Bueno para los que pensaron que había muerto jaja.. nop sorry pero nop.. jeje solo andaba por ahí ocupada con mil cosas de la escuela al borde de descuidar mi fanfic Por Siempre Juntos que ya ha sido eliminado de la pagina..pero si van a mi profile sabrán todo el asunto...

Espero que esta nueva historia les guste y decidan dejar muchos Reviews que de eso vivo! Gracias por leer y recuerda presionar el pequeño botón de Go.. aquí abajo!

Gracias!


	2. El inicio de una nueva vida

Historias de Amor y otros involucrados

Por: PibyWeasley

Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos escenarios conocidos le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K Rowling y con este fic no se pretende lucrar ni nada.

Summary!

Todos hemos vivido Historias de Amor y Harry Potter y compañía no son la excepción.. pero siempre hay otros involucrados...R/Hr + H/G y Otros ..Reviews!

Aquí esta el 2do capitulo de esta que espero sea una buena historia para ustedes lectores, quiero especialmente aprovechar para dedicarla a mis Chikas Bond que saben que las quiero y son un gran apoyo para mi!

Ahora si la historia ...

Capitulo 2.- El inicio de una nueva vida...

El viaje en el tren fue mas llevadero de lo acostumbrado, puesto que obviamente no estaba Malfoy para estarlos molestando tuvieron un trayecto tranquilo y feliz.(tanto como puede ser en el mundo mágico claro...)

-Ja, lo vez querida hermanita te gane! soy el mejor jugador de ajedrez mágico del mundo! –decía Ron victorioso.

-Fue porque, porque, porque Harry me distrajo! –ataco la pequeña

-Ahora yo tengo la culpa si ni siquiera te he hablado-replico el acusado

-MMM no pero estabas cerca y me pusiste nerviosa-alego la pelirroja

-Vamos Gin no tienes siquiera una buena excusa para ser una perdedora? jajaja- se burlaba su hermano (n/a su GUAPÍSIMO hermano hay que aclarar..)

-Falta poco para llegar-anuncio Hermione

-Como me gustaría no tener que volver con mis tíos ni siquiera 1 semana y media!-dijo Harry con pesar

-Vamos Harry creo que ahora es todavía mas importante que regreses, ahora que ya no tenemos protector...-dijo Ron mientras guardaba el ajedrez, pero no pudo ocultar un ligero tono de tristeza

_-Si que las cosas serán diferentes...-fue el pensamiento que embargo repentinamente a los cuatro amigos._

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a King Cross y pudieron distinguir rápidamente a la mayoría de los miembros de la orden, aun no estaban muy seguros como habían llegado tan rápido pero...

-Hola chicos, que tal el viaje?-pregunto Lupin cortes

-Muy bien Gracias, sin contratiempos-contesto Harry

-Chicos nos vemos en 2 semanas en la Madriguera mis padres ya están aquí, cualquier cosa solo envíen una lechuza.-dijo Hermione, acto seguido beso a Harry en la mejilla y le dio un abrazo de apoyo, hizo igual con Ginny y finalmente se paro frente a Ron se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo y le dio el beso en la comisura de la boca y le abrazo apresuradamente, se despidió con un simple gesto de mano de los 7 miembros de la Orden presentes y se fue.

Ron la siguió con la mirada de manera inconsciente hasta perderla totalmente de vista, y pronto adquirió un tenue sonrojo en todo su rostro y creo una pequeña sonrisa en su infantil rostro; por supuesto todo sin ser descubierto...(n/a aja porque todos creen eso...¬¬)

-Harry debes ir con tus tíos ahora, ya conoces la verdadera razón-Lupin

-Pero de igual manera pasaremos por ti en 2 semanas para llevarte a la Madriguera-aclaro Tonks

-Bien sabes que las cosas serán mas difíciles para nosotros de ahora en adelante-dijo Kingsley

-Y que a su vez debes prepararte para todo en cualquier momento-advirtió ojoloco

- Estaré bien no se preocupen prometo no hacer nada fuera de lo debido..

-Harry cariño te esperaremos en la madriguera por favor cuídate mucho-dijo Molly y le dio uno de sus abrazos de oso (n/a -)

-Harry nos veremos, y cuídate por favor-dijo Gin acercándose a el y le beso en la mejilla pues ese era el acuerdo hasta que el chico hablara con los padres de ella.

-Tu también

El tío Vernon ya estaba esperándolo y veía el desarrollo de la escena sin inmutarse, solamente vigilando a todos lados por si había alguien conocido por ahí, nadie debía verlo en ese lugar en ese momento y menos con esa gente.(n/a Ya quisiera..¬¬)

-Hola -se limito a decir el ojiverde

-grmmrrrmm-(tomen eso como un saludo...)

Ok por fin llegaron a Privet Drive, Tía Petunia por supuesto que ya le tenia preparada una suculenta cena a Harry para celebrar su regreso (n/a nótese el sarcasmo de la frase por favor)

En realidad le puso sobre la barra de la cocina un simple sándwich de queso con una miserable cantidad de jamón (emparedado)

Después de tan suculenta cena se fue a recostar, ahora solo tocaba el tiempo de pensar

El año había sido difícil, aun que no había tenido su acostumbrado enfrentamiento directo a ya-saben-quien pues había tenido las sospechas reales de Malfoy y simplemente el destino lo había llevado aquella noche a cumplir la misión de los Horcruxes (n/a nótese que aun no conozco su nombre en español) con Dumbledore y después el destino de todos había cambiado.

Aun debía averiguar que rayos era el último de los Horcruxes así poder terminar con la misión que su director había comenzado.

Ahora este era su trabajo y sin importar como debía realizarlo lo mas pronto posible.

nnnnnn En la Madriguera nnnnnn

-Ginny cariño me ayudarías a terminar la cena, vendrán tus hermanos y no la he comenzado.-pedía la Sra. Weasley

-Por supuesto, solo podrías aparecer mi baúl en mi cuarto?-suplico la pequeña

-De acuerdo...- y con un simple pase de varita se ahorro 14 escalones cargando 18 kilos...

-bien en que quieres que te ayude mama-dijo la chica poniéndose un delantal

-Quiero que peles las papas y las zanahorias y que partas el queso en cubitos

Así la pelirroja menor se dispuso a realizar su labor...

-Querida, podrías decirme que tipo de relación es la que llevas con Harry

Ginny se quedo quieta, totalmente sorprendida ante el hecho, pues era obvio que su mama lo sabia todo...

-Mama el vendrá a hablar contigo y con papa cuando llegue aquí en verdad

-Cariño yo solo pregunte que relación llevabas has sido tu la que te haz delatado sola.- respondió sonriendo la Sra. Weasley

_Diablos, siempre hace eso –_pensó Gin (n/a madres.. siempre hacen eso.. meten hilo para sacar hebra.. todas son igualittas! ¬¬)

-así que tu y Harry son novios cierto, desde cuando?

-pues mas o menos medio mes, fue después de uno de los partidos de quidditch que el me pidió que saliéramos, y después del paseo...

oooooo Flash Back oooooo

(n/a Esta escena nunca se describió en el libro por lo cual la inventare io jijiji los diálogos como que se sobreentiende quien los dice así que no están especificados al igual que lo que piensan jeje)

-Gin , hum como has estado estos días? _rayos no puedo decir algo mas inteligente?_

-Pues bien, ya sabes preparándome para los TIMOS y así, y pues obvio en los entrenamientos.. no he hecho la gran cosa- _en serio me pidió salir para esto?_

-O que bueno, hum y ya tuviste tu entrevista con Mc Gonagall?

-Hum si, la tuve anteayer a la hora de historia de la magia...

-Y para que vas a estudiar?.. mm es decir a que te quieres dedicar?

-Hum creo que lo que mas me gustaría ser es medimaga como Herm, pero especializada en niños... los muggles lo llaman preditas no?

-Pediatras de hecho..

-Bueno eso...

-Harry sinceramente me pediste pasear solo para preguntarme por eso?-pregunto la chica llegando a su punto máximo de curiosidad y desesperación...

-No la verdad no...-contesto el sincero...

-Entonces?

-Queriadecirtequemegustasmuchoysiquieresserminovia? -dijo Harry batiendo una marca mundial en rapidez jeje

-Perdóname Harry pero no te entendí nadita de nada... ôô

-Es solo que últimamente he pensado mucho en ti, bueno tu haz cambiado mucho y pues creo que ya no me pareces solo la pequeña hermana de mi mejor amigo...-confeso el chico apesadumbrado, pero extrañamente sintió como si se liberara de una gran carga...-en realidad pues este mm quiero decirte que te quiero mucho y te haz vuelto muy importante para mi..mas de lo que siempre haz sido, y que si quisieras ser mi novia?-dijo Harry con un repentino tono de seguridad y honestidad...

La muchacha se sonrojo de sobremanera, es cierto que hasta ella había notado su mejora física, y hasta cierto punto un grado mas de madurez; pero nunca se espero que por fin Harry la hubiese notado..

Así que pensó que cualquier cosa que pudiese decir en ese momento simplemente sobraba...se le acerco volteo su rostro que se encontraba perdido y lo obligo a mirarla, y entonces al reconocer nuevamente esos ojos que tanto quería se alzo un poco y lo atrajo hacia ella y cerrando lentamente sus ojos le beso, pues sabia que un beso decía mas que un millón de palabras...

ooooooo Fin Flash Back oooooo

-Mama por favor cuando el hable con ustedes no se pongan pesados, pues esto no es tan formal como parece, pero el los parecía tanto que así lo ha decidido, y también para que podamos pasar el tiempo juntos sin problemas.

-Sabes mi postura al respecto lo demás solo les compete a ustedes dos y mientras tu padre no se muera con la noticia todo estará tranquilo, si siguen las reglas de esta casa no veo el problema al respecto...Sabes bien que Harry siempre ha sido parte de nuestra familia...

Si ella bien sabia que su madre la entendería, pero y sus hermanos?...

nnnnn En el cuarto de Ron nnnnn

(nótese que esto es para cambiar de escenario...)

-_Mmmm se me han acabado las ranas de chocolate...mmm debo conseguir algún tipo de dulce pronto...talvez uno con cabellos castaños y rizados y con lindos ojos color miel...estoy seguro que sus labios saben mejor que el chocolate..._

nnnnnnn En la cocina nnnnnnn

-Mama hablaste con los Sres. Granger para saber que día llegaría Hermione?

- Si cariño, solo se irán 2 semanas a Canadá, al parecer tienen a una hermana de la Sra. Granger por haya la visitaran por que esta embarazada a punto de dar a luz...

-Wow Canadá..._Me encantaría ir con Harry a Canadá... _

-Madre a donde se fueron tu y papa de luna de miel?

-Este bueno a ...la Sra. Weasley comenzó a sonrojarse por recordar el tema... fuimos a Irlanda a un pequeño pueblo a la orilla del país...

-Oh...

Gin termino su deber con las papas y zanahorias, pero repentinamente sintió un deseo demasiado fuerte de ver a Harry, en verdad debía verlo..

(n/a no les ha pasado alguna vez así de que deben ver a ese alguien con extrema necesidad... .. ta bueno pues no ¬¬)

-Mama.. este, oie sabes que te quiero mucho y soy tu única hija y me quieres mucho?-pregunto inocente y tiernamente.

-Que quieres Ginevra?

-Me dejarías ir a casa de Luna un ratito?

-Pero la acabas de ver!-contesto cuestionante mama Molly

-Si mami, pero ya hay mil cosas que contar...

-Solo media hora Ginevra, te quiero aquí antes de que tu padre llegue y la cena se sirva de acuerdo?

-Gracias mami!-tomo su chaqueta y polvos flu, y pediría ayuda a luna, ahora iría por el.

nnnnnnn En Privet Drive nnnnnn ( n/a en serio alguien debe controlar mi impulso por los cambios de escenario...¬¬)

Haaaaaarrrryyy!-grito Tío Vernon desde la cocina

Harry bajo rápidamente pues sabia que lo mejor en estos casos era obedecer sin chistar.

-Que pasa-pregunto de una forma simple

-Tienes visitas –gruño tía Petunia

El chico volteo hacia lo que era la entrada a la casa y vio una pequeña silueta esbelta que trataba inútilmente de secar su rostro debido a la lluvia de afuera.

(n/a no se porque estaba lloviendo en verano pero créanme que así es la escena... en realidad no tiene relevancia alguna la lluvia pero así lo imagine jeje caprichos de autora jaja XD déjenme ¬¬)

-Ginny?

-Hola Harry necesito hablar contigo...-contesto de una manera simple y educada

-Me permiten?-pregunto el chico volteando hacia su "familia"

El tío gruño, la tía carraspeó y el primo simplemente se escondió tras la pared...

-Dime Gin que fue lo que paso, porque estas aquí, estas bien? Ron y tu familia están bien y Hermione?

-Si tranquilo todos están bien!- rió la pelirroja

-Bien entonces que te trae por estos lugares?

-Tu...

-No, ya en serio que?

-Lo siento se que no debí pero en serio quería verte, veo que f un error-dijo mientras daba media vuelta

El muchacho la detuvo ligeramente y eso hizo que ella volteara la cara en dirección a la de el, la atrajo suavemente y aunque dudo la acerco mas y la beso.. Simplemente aun que llevaran una relación no se habían besado mas que una vez y de una manera fugaz ; pero esta vez el sucumbió ante el deseo de ambos y la beso como quería, simplemente comprendió en ese momento que no hubiese podido ignorarla por siempre que en realidad ese sentimiento había estado ahí escondido, disfrazado de sobreprotección de hermano y amigo pero que siempre existió...

-Harry

-Dime?

-Debo irme mama no sabe que estoy aquí y seguramente no tardara en llamar a casa de los Lovegood a averiguarlo, nos vemos...

-No podrías quedarte unos momentos mas, sabes que no hay muchos momentos de felicidad por aquí... por no decir que no hay...

-Que mas quisiera pero no puedo...

-Sabes, justo pensaba en que quería verte y apareciste fue como por.. jaja arte de magia...-Ginny rió y lo abrazó vaya que lo había sido..

-Entonces nos veremos en 2 semanas no?

-Así parece, cuídate mucho por favor y cualquier cosa manda a Hedwing sabes que contestare tus cartas lo mas pronto que pueda!...

-Tu también por favor mantenme informado, sabes que a mi me ocultan la mayor parte de la información siempre y tu pues en tu casa te enteras de mas cosas...

-Harry no te pongas así sabes que lo hacen por tu bien...

-Por mi bien! En serio crees que me hace bien el hecho de que nunca me entere de nada!

-Cálmate! que yo no tengo la culpa de eso! y si no confías en ellos al menos, confía en mi yo quiero tu bien y si tenerte lejos de mi y encerrado aquí es tu bien que así sea! –dijo Ginny sacando a relucir su carácter Weasley..

(n/a Y vaya que tienen carácter los Weasley y los Potter ...)

-Por ultimo, te traje estas galletas de mama...se que te gustan mucho y es un pequeño recordatorio de nosotros...-se alzo un poco le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca y tomo su abrigo

-Gracias...-dijo el aunque a ella no le quedo muy claro si fue por las galletas, el beso o por sus palabras pero simplemente se contento con saber que por fin había sacado al Harry noble y tierno que vivía bajo el Harry valiente y un poco amargado pero siempre fiel de siempre...

nnnnnn Casa de Hermione nnnnnn

-Hermione apúrate cariño en verdad tenemos que llegar ya al aeropuerto!-gritaba su madre desde abajo...

-Ya voy –decía por 5ta vez la chica...

En realidad no quería irse, temía que algo sucediera con ella tan lejos... por lo que escribía una fugaz carta a Ron...

_Querido Ron:_

_Estoy por salir hacia el aeropuerto (lugar desde donde se toman los aviones para viajar en el mundo muggle..) con rumbo a Canadá; pero sinceramente estoy muy preocupada por cualquier suceso terrible que pueda acontecer durante mi ausencia por lo que te pido me mantengas informada, los problemas pueden aparecer en cualquier momento, así que por lo mismo te pido que te cuides mucho y a tu hermana._

_Yo se que podrás apoyarme con esto para poder estar mas tranquila así que Gracias de antemano..!_

_Un beso _

_Hermione_

nnnnnn En la Madriguera nnnnnn

-Cálmate Pig y dame de una vez esa carta... seguramente es de Harry...

Ron recibió, después de pelear otro rato con la empapada e hiperactiva lechucita, su carta.

En cuanto tuvo el sobre en sus manos pudo notar su remitente, la infalible y delicada caligrafía de la chica era insuperable y podía denotar un leve aroma de su persona...

Ahora tenia un pretexto, aquel que llevaba días pensando que utilizaría para escribirle durante las 2 semanas de ausencia, ahora lo tenia y era simple y había llegado a el como por arte de magia...

nnnnnn En el avión... nnnnnn

Hermione iba en la ventanilla, su madre en medio y su padre en el pasillo (n/a era de esos aviones grandotes donde usualmente se viaja a Europa ok? y era de los de la orilla obvio..)

Herm saco de su mochila de viaje su nuevo diario de vacaciones; porque en cada salida empezaba uno nuevo y relataba todo detalle a detalle lo que hacia que comía a quien conocía y sus impresiones del día!

(n/a para los que viajan deberían hacer uno son muy prácticos y tienen lindo valor moral, y claro sirve de buen recordatorio para los padres de que luego no se acuerdan donde estuvieron x día en x lugar.. creanme pasa mucho...¬¬ En fin la historia...)

_Día 1 1 de Julio 8:35 am_

_Ayer apenas llegue de Hogwarts y tuve que desempacar para volver a empaca en mis maletas muggles voy camino a Canadá a visitar a mi tía Angela que ya va a tener a sus 2dos. bebes porque serán lindos gemelitos _. ( eso me hace recordar ciertos pelirrojos..)

_Hace apenas unas horas que deje a mis amigos en el anden y ya los extraño: extraño a Harry su madurez, a Ginny y nuestras platicas y a Ron y.. bueno extraño a todos! _

(uy ya llego la comida .. seguro a Ron le encantaría estar en un avión donde dan comida gratis...)-pensamiento de Herm

Herm cariño hace solo 5 horas que no has visto a tus amigos; pero ya noto en tu cara tu sentimiento de que extrañas a alguien-comento sabiamente la mama de Herm.(n/a por cierto los papas de Herm en esta historia se llaman: Helen & Robert simple nota aclaratoria je...)

Hermione volteo hacia su madre, vaya que la conocía, si bien su relación no era color de rosa se conocían mutuamente mas de lo que la otra creía.

-Es solo que ahora que no esta nuestro director en verdad tengo mas miedo, se acercan tiempos difíciles mama, y no se como voy a enfrentarlos.-confeso Herm con un claro dejo de tristeza en la voz

Acto seguido volteo hacia la ventana, le lluvia golpeaba ahora suavemente su vidrio, y al igual que afuera una pequeña gota rodó por la mejilla de Herm. Se acerca el final y sabía bien que era una batalla en la que estaba decidida a involucrarse.

Bien y que les pareció? no olviden darle al pequeño botoncito de abajo que dice Go! y ahí pueden aventarme los jitomates y las lechugas jaja o tmb decirme que les gusto y que no! Se aceptan de todo tipo!

Aquí están las contestaciones a los reviews del cap 1 Gracias!

BiAnK rAdClIfFe : Gracias por leer el primer capitulo y mas porque me halaga que te haya gustado, ojala también te guste este nuevo y dejes review ok? Ciao!

Enanyta: Chikilla que te puedo decir jaja.. me agrada que te haya gustado el primer capitulo y tratare de incluir mucho a Harry en la historia para que puedas ser feliz ok? Gracias por tu review y por leer mi historia sabes lo importante que es para mi Te keroo!

Danita: Gracias por el review, wow crees que mi historia es buena jeje Gracias! y pues hay otros dos fics : Son de Amores y Eres son song-fics espero que si tienes ganas y tiempo te eches una vueltecita, ojala y también te guste este capitulo Gracias de nuevo!

Mil gracias a todos..!

PibyWeasley


	3. Indicios de una ¿Guerra?

**Historias de Amor **

Por: PibyWeasley

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y algunos escenarios conocidos le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K Rowling y con este fic no se pretende lucrar ni nada.

**Summary! **Todos hemos vivido Historias de Amor y Harry Potter y compañía no son la excepción.. pero siempre hay otros involucrados...R/Hr + H/G y Otros ..Reviews!

**Dedicatoria:** Para mis niñas preciosas : Chikas Bond gracias por estar ahí...Y por supuesto para todos y todas las que leen este fic que sin ustedes no seria yo nada

Notita: No se bien si lo notaron pero el titulo del fic se redujo un poco pues en realidad este era su nombre original y no tenia caso jeje así que espero que lo entiendan igual esos involucrados extras aparecerán aunque no se les de crédito por eso jeje... ¬¬ n.nu

Sorry que este capitulo sea tan corto pero créanme que hice lo imposible por alargarlo y no pude buaa( en fin espero que aun así les guste... tiene ligeros toques de humor..XD

Cáp. 3 Indicios de una ..¿Guerra?

Hermione por fin llego a Canadá, su tía se encontraba en el estado que prácticamente esperaban: Al borde del parto, con contracciones...¬¬..

La mama de Hermione, (que de ahora en adelante será simplemente Helen) se dispuso primeramente a hacer la maleta de su hermana,( el esposo había muerto cuando tenia el 4to mes de embarazo y solo tenia de apoyo a una sirvienta que por enfermedad no se encontraba ok?) para el hospital, empaco toda clase de cosas necesarias en esas ocasiones, pañales, mamelucos, pijama, cobijitas, ropa interior, artículos de uso personal etc..

Hermione mientras tanto se dispuso a subir a el cuarto de visitas las cosas de sus padres, ella dormiría en el gran sofá cama de la sala, así lo prefería, además de que tenia todos los beneficios como: PRIVACIDAD, televisión, cocina cerca y ventanas por si llegaban lechuzas y claro esta un alto mueble repleto de libros de historia muggle, ya que su tía era maestra de Historia del Arte en la universidad de Ridell.

Ella de pequeña soñaba con estudiar periodismo en esa universidad, era lo único que le había costado dejar al convertirse o bueno enterarse de que era bruja, ahora con todos los recientes conocimientos que adquiría tenia mas claro que lo que quería ser el por siempre era ser Medimaga y por supuesto madre.

nnnnn En la Madriguera nnnnn

-Rooooooooooooooooooonn!

-Maaaaaaaaaaaaandeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

-Baja inmediatamente cara de insecto!-grito desde abajo Ginny

-Ginebra no le hables así a tu hermano-grito desde la cocina la sra. Weasley.

-Si Mami-

-Escarabajo te digo que bajes!-grito de nuevo la pequeña pelirroja

-No me digas escarabajo! y ya estoy aquí que quieres!-grito Ron a su hermanita a menos de un metro de ella

-Solo quería pedirte tu escoba-contesto Gin con la mas amplia tierna y dulce sonrisa...-

-Después de que me dices escarabajo, cara de insecto pretendes que te preste mi escoba?-contesto al borde del enojo Ron

-Si

-Bueno..

-No puedo creer lo blando que eres con nuestra hermana-dijeron al unísono los gemelos que recién habían llegado.

-Oigan es muy persuasiva!-contesto de manera simple y encogiéndose de hombros Ron (n/a ¬¬)(n/a2 jajaja lo siento es que siempre me gusto este dialogo en una película y soñaba con ponerlo jeje XD)

-¬¬-Fred & George

-Me alegra que ya hayan llegado muchachos-dijo Arthur saliendo de su despacho.

-Para que somos buenos?-pregunto con una sonrisa Fred

-Yo mas bien diría que para nada, pero digo aun podríamos sacarle algo de provecho a su altura cambiando la bombilla no?-dijo Ginny mientras salía del armario de escobas riéndose.

-Tu tan simpática como siempre verdad hermanita-dijo George sacándole la lengua XP

-Y ni siquiera tenemos pombillas!- alego Fred ¬¬

-George no le saques la lengua a tu hermana-dijo papa Arthur

-Pero si ella fue la que nos insulto primero-replico molesto Fred '¬¬

-Privilegios de mujer pequeña-dijo Gin detrás de su padre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. -

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º Un rato después...-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Niños, Arthur bajen y vengan todos a cenar...!-anuncio Molly.

-Te ayudo a poner la mesa mama-dijo Gin sonriente.

-Haber hermanita pásame los cubiertos para irlos acomodando-llego repentinamente Ron.

-Cielos nuestro querido hermanito esta ayudando a poner la mesa Fred

-No nos podemos quedar atrás George

-Cierto pongamos nosotros-G

-Los vasos-F

-Y El pan -G

-El jugo-F

-Y los fuegos artificiales-G

-Shh eso no era-F

-O perdón -G

XD

-Vaya niños gracias por la ayuda.. solo espero que no haya intervenciones extras quiero una cena normal en esta casa para variar!-advirtió mama Molly

-Oye cielo esto luce delicioso que celebramos?-pregunto Arthur al llegar

-Nada solo que estamos juntos vamos siéntense a comer..

Cada uno se comenzó a servir de sus platillos favoritos, pollo carne y ensalada y algo muy parecido al espagueti (un tipo de pasta que espero todos conozcan :P)

-Mama quería preguntarte si por casualidad tenemos un ejemplar de la historia de Hogwarts en casa- dijo sorpresivamente Ron

-Hum si cariño creo que hay uno en la repisa de libros tras el sofá, cuando acabes de cenar puedes ir a buscarlo-contesto un tanto perturbada la Sra. Weasley

-Gracias-contesto y continuo impasible con su cena.

Todos voltearon a verlo sorprendido.. no era normal que Ron no estuviera discutiendo algo, comiendo con grandes bocados o preguntando por libros...Algo pasaba ahí y algo muuuy raro.

nnnnnn En Privet Drive nnnnnn

Harry se súper divertía limpiando la mugrosa estufa de tía petunia en la que encontró moho como de masa pegajosa y gris.. el simple hecho de imaginarlo en grandes cantidades le revolvió el estomago.

-AAAAHHHHGGGG-grito tío Vernon-no soporto estas malditas lechuzas entrando y saliendo todo el día!-vaya que estaba furioso

Fue entonces que le llego la carta a Harry con una lechuza gris/marron no definido pero con un aspecto misterioso

"Acaba de suceder un ataque en un pueblo cerca de Londres, murieron 2 muggles y un mago, cuídate y no salgas"

Lupin

Sucedió, lo temía desde hacia días...

Había llegado el momento, los ataques habían hecho su aparición, el momento era ahora.. La Guerra había dado comienzo.

Bien aquí esta el tercer capitulo que ojala y les haya gustado, es algo corto en comparación al 2 pero pues era necesario que fuera así!..La historia comienza a tomar forma ya.. lo mejor de todo es que como no subo un capitulo hasta terminar 2 despues de ese voy bien en cuanto a la historia que para desgracia o para beneficio promete ser un tanto larga jeje Ahora bien si la detestan y me dicen que deberia dedicarme a estudiar y no a escribir diganmelo en un review o cualquier cosa que opinen sobre la historia ...

En fin agradezco que hayan leido este capitulo.

Contestación a reviews:

**Hermione Weasley **:me alegra que te haya gustado, ojala y este capitulo también sea de tu agrado y respecto a Ron jeje sip me he divertido mucho con eso yo también jeje Gracias por leer!

**Merodeadora-Chi**i; Gracias por tu review, hay mucho mas Ron/Hermione conforme la historia avance también es mi pareja favorita Ojala y este capitulo también te guste ciao!

**Danita**: Es un verdadero honor para mi el que mi historia este entre tus favoritas he saltado durante un rato por eso que bueno que mis intervenciones te agraden.. no se creo que ya son como que parte de mi jeje XD Gracias por leer y espero otro review de tu parte!

**Maria**: Me encanta que las fanáticas de Ron lean mis fics y a decir verdad a mi también me encanta tanto Ron como Rupert agradezco que estés al pendiente de mi historia Gracias!

**Dafne 13**: Gracias por el review y ojala y este capitulo también te guste!

**BiAnK rADcLiFfE** : Hellow niñita linda! Graicas por leer este Nuevo fic..y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y por supuesto gracias también por lo de mis comentarios jaja ya sabes son inevitables jaja como mi toque personal.. en fin ciaoo! Gracias por leer!

**Roberto**:; Jaja aun que yo te haya obligado a leer el capitulo me agrada jajaja en fin espero que este nuevo capitulo también te guste porque sin duda si estas leyendo esto es que te obligue a leer este siguiente capi suerte!

**Enanyta alias: Luce** Jejeje : Chikilla preciosa! mi lectora casi favorita jaja es para que no haya problemas Jejeje te kiero mucho chikilla y tus comentarios sobre mis historias son como que básicos para seguirlas escribiendo.. mil gracias por tu apoyo y por leer y por el review y por ser mi friend y por jeje bueno por TODO love ya!

**Sophia Potter :**Gracias por la suerte jeje uno siempre la necesita ojala y también leas este capitulo y gracias por el review

**Medea Circe**: aun que no dejaste review agradezco de manera muy especial que tengas esta historia entre tus favoritas Gracias por eso!

Gracias también a todos los que leen esta historia y que por cualquier motivo no dejan review.. es muy importante para mi jeje.. si no me creen pregúntenle a cualquiera de mis amigos como me puse con mis reviews por el segundo capi jeje.. ya me alucinaban pero en fin muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y no se olviden de dejarme un nuevo comentario aquí abajo con solo dar clic en el botón de GO... para que me agan mas feliz y nuevamente mis amigos me callen Gracias!

Con Cariño para todos los que leen esta historia

PibyWeasley


	4. Hora de hacer un alto

**Historias de Amor y otros involucrados**

Por: PibyWeasley

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y algunos escenarios conocidos le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K Rowling y con este fic no se pretende lucrar ni nada.

**Summary! **Todos hemos vivido Historias de Amor y Harry Potter y compañía no son la excepción.. pero siempre hay otros involucrados...R/Hr + H/G y Otros ..Reviews!

**Dedicatoria:** Primero a Cervatilla por su cumpleaños que es una niña preciosa y que también escribe muy bien deberian leerla . A mis mejores amigas, Chikas Bond gracias por confiar en mi, a mis amigos en general que me han apoyado y alentado a seguir escribiendo y a todos los que leen esta humilde historia

Cáp. 4 Hora de hacer un alto

Harry de principio se preocupo mucho por la carta pues sabia bien lo que significaba, pero por otra parte le alegraba que al fin le estuvieran diciendo lo que en realidad pasaba...

nnnn En la Madriguera nnnnn

A las 8am...

-Buenos días mama- dijo Ron entrando en la cocina

-Buenos días hijo- contesto distraída mama Molly

Ron procedió a tomar uno de los bollitos que estaban en la mesa y a untarle mantequilla.

-Ron que haces despierto tan temprano-dijo de pronto Molly reaccionando y gritándole a su hijo provocándole un sobresalto! O-O

-Bueno es solo que decidí que en estas vacaciones no seré un flojo como siempre..., necesitas ayuda con esas tostadas?-pregunto levantándose

-Umm este, si creo que si –contesto anonadada la Sra. Weasley

_Por fin parece que Ron comienza a madurar.., primero el libro y ahora esto... me da gusto, pero aun quisiera saber porque?_

Nnnnnn En Canadá / el hospital nnnnnn

Helen ha entrado con su hermana al quirófano ya fuera...

-Papa no crees que ya se tardaron mucho?-preguntó impaciente Hermione

-Herm cariño te repito lo que te dije los pasados 3 minutos, así son estas cosas, suelen tardar un poco.

Su padre solía ser paciente especialmente con su niña pero al parecer comenzaba a llegar a su limite (n/a cualquiera si te preguntaran lo mismo cada 3 minutos no? ¬¬)

Por fin a lo lejos se escucho el particular caminar de Helen (comprendan que a las 2 am se escucha todo no?)

Trayendo en brazos un pequeño bultito seguido por una enfermera con otro muy parecido pero de contrario color.

Helen se acerco a Hermione y le dijo:

-Te presento a tus primitos Rose y Kevin Miller- aclaro al momento de mostrar a su bultito con manta color azul

Puedo tomarlo-dijo Herm sin siquiera observar de cerca al niño, pero nunca se imagino lo que vería...

Nnnnnnnn En la Madriguera nnnnnn

Ron se encontraba frente a aquel gran librero lleno de polvo, seguro que nadie que no fuese Percy hurgaba en el, habían libros de muchos tipos, desde hechizos comunes de la vida diaria, hasta aquellos que se usaban en defensa, se encontraba incluso aquella guía que enviaron en el verano pasado de protección cuando el ministerio acepto por fin el regreso de el–que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero sin duda también se encontraban viejos libros utilizados en los años de escuela por Bill y Charlie que ya no se usaban en la actualidad y otros cuantos de la universidad de su papá, y en la penúltima repisa se encontraba ese libro, llevaba rato distraído pero por fin lo había descubierto.

Fue algo sencillo ponerse de puntillas para tomarlo, lo que a otros les hubiera costado o un auto hechizo levitatorio o una silla e incluso una escalera, pero para el fue sencillamente fácil.

Lo tomo y después de sacudirlo sonrió, sabia que todo su plan daba comienzo y era lo que llamaríamos un cambio de vida porque ya era hora de hacer un alto.

Nnnnnnn En algún lugar lejos de ahí nnnnnnnn

-Albus resolvería esto en un instante..

-Me alegra que lo notes Cornelius pero para desgracia de toda la comunidad mágica el ya no esta aquí...-hizo una pausa mientras una pequeña lagrima corría por su mejilla- y por lo mismo –dijo recuperando prontamente la compostura-te suplico agilices estos papeles.

Nnnnnnn En Privet Drive nnnnnnn

Harry se encontraba dando vueltas en su dormitorio, quería saber ahora si la identidad de las ultimas victimas... dedujo que no era nadie particularmente conocido pues no habían mencionado nombres ni identidades, que tenían estos de especiales para que hubiesen sido asesinados?

Nnnnnnn En el ministerio nnnnnnn

- Buenas noches srita. Venimos a hacer una denuncia

-Buenas noches Tonks, sr, me supongo de que se trata el asunto –contesto un tanto triste la secretaria.

-Pues si en realidad hemos venido a levantarla en contra de Severus Snape por el crimen cometido en contra de Albus Percival Dumbledore el pasado 1º de Julio.-dijo con voz apagada Lupin

-Si perfecto pero sabrán bien ustedes- dijo la secretaria- que la demanda no procede sin testigos o pruebas de los hechos cierto?

-Al parecer hay testigos de este crimen pero por el momento no podemos declarar mas.

-De acuerdo, de igual manera se abrirá un juicio como bien lo saben ya mucha gente ha venido a preguntar que fue lo que sucedió, es una noticia que sin duda ha sacudido al mundo mágico, y hay quienes creen que solo esta desaparecido, el asunto se ha mantenido tras puertas cerradas aquí en el ministerio, prácticamente nadie sabe nada al respecto, y bien saben que es necesario encontrar al responsable pronto debido a que el Sr. Dumbledore fue alguien muy respetado y querido-dicho esto se seco una solitaria lagrima que aun corría por su mejilla, y continuo-Pero tengan por seguro que pronto se hará justicia.

-Agradecemos el apoyo Srita. Staling y sobre todo su pésame, en fin pasamos a retirarnos nuestra misión aquí ha terminado-dijo Lupin al tiempo que le daba la mano y procedía a retirarse.

-Yo debo atender un papeleo en la oficina Remus luego te alcanzo- dijo Tonks mientras cambiaba su cabello castaño casi rubio a uno blanco platinado...

(n/a no se ustedes pero ser como Tonks me ahorraría bastante dinero en las estéticas no? ¬¬)

nnnnnnnnnn En Canadá nnnnnnnnnn

No puedo creerlo, este niño sin duda me recuerda a...EL es inconfundible el enorme parecido que hay entre ellos solo que sus pequeños ojos todavía no adquieren ese brillante azul como los de el.. sin duda es precioso, pero con el cabello un poco mas castaño que el de el , pero con esos toques rojizos que le dan ese aire tan tierno ...

-Herm, te encuentras bien, Pasa algo con tu primo?-Pregunto su madre al notar la mirada anonadada de su hija.

-No es solo que, que.. , n-no nada olvídalo, es Precioso, y la niña?-Pregunto todavía un tanto turbada.

-Ella esta aquí-declaro la enfermera- pasaran a la Sra. Miller a la habitación 115, en 10 minutos podrán pasar a verla, lo siento pero debo pasar a los pequeños al cunero para terminar de prepararlos y que los alimenten.

-Por supuesto- declaro Helen

-mama puedo llevar yo al niño hacia los cuneros?-pregunto Herm con carita de no rompo un plato --

-Si la enfermera así lo permite-

-Si no hay problema- sonrío la amable enfermera

Entonces la enfermera le hizo una seña y ella feliz la siguió y al instante volvió a sumirse en sus profundos pensamientos...

No puedo creer cuanto me recuerdas a Ron pequeño...y en cuanto lo extraño llevo solo 4 días sin verlo y en verdad ya lo extraño...Seguramente cuando crezcas serás igual de simpático, tierno y con ese hermoso toque de inocencia...Ojala y si algún día tenemos un hijo sea así con sus ojos y esas pequitas..Pero ya basta Hermione eso jamás sucederá nada entre nosotros...debo dejar de pensar en tonterías...

-Mmm ya puedes entregarme al niño- dijo la enfermera al llegar al cunero e incluso ya había dejado a Rose en manos de otra enfermera mientras Hermione no había siquiera notado como llego hasta ahí y entrego al pequeño aun un tanto atolondrada..

Claro después de eso le costo como 10 minutos regresar a donde sus padres pues no tenia idea de cómo lego hasta ahí...

(n/a aa la gente distraída ¬¬ 'n.n)

nnnnnnnn En la Madriguera nnnnnnnn

-Ron juguemos quidditch-

-Mm-m-m- este que?.. no estoy .. mm leyendo déjame en paz.-contesto bastante distraído sin siquiera voltear a ver quien o que le hablaba (n/a oigan en el mundo mágico uno nunca sabe Un.n)

-No me importa-intervino Gin caprichosa- mm aparte para las porquerías que mm- debes estem estar leyendo- dijo mientras batallaba para leer el titulo del libro- QUEE! O.O ESTAS LEYENDO LA HISTORIA DE Hogwarts!- que mosca te a picado .. Espera deja le hablo a mama!

-MAMAAAAAAAAA ROOOOONNN TIEEENNNEEEEEEE TEEEMPERATUUUUURAAAAA!

Mama Molly subió corriendo los escalones mientras recordaba los hechizos que debería aplicarle a su hijO menor...(n/a insisto.. madres.¬¬)

Ron que por el grito de su hermana había reaccionado de su lectura y le había provocado un sobresalto.. ahora observaba "cariñosamente"¬¬ a su hermanita por el escándalo armado...

-Que te pasa cariño, que sientes?-Pregunta alterada Mama Molly

-Mama tranquila.. estoy bien, mi hermana es una escandalosa ¬¬, que se puso así solamente por que estaba leyendo...-dijo Ron esquivando la mano de su madre que intentaba calcular su temperatura...

-Seguro que algo grave le pasa mama!.. osea estaba LEYENDO! Sabes lo grave que es eso en Ron.. y peor aun LA HISTORIA DE HOGWARTS.-dijo Gin bastante alarmada de manera un tanto falsa...

La Sra. Weasley estudio de forma concienzuda la cara de su hijo y luego sonrió...- Esta bien cariño, ahorita te traigo galletas y leche para que leas mas a gusto y tu –dijo finalmente dirigiéndose a Ginny- haber si dejas de molestar a tu hermano y tratas de seguir su ejemplo..!- y salió del cuarto de manera tranquila.

Ginny aun lo veía un tanto escéptica, algo escondía su hermano eso era definitivo y eso era algo que debía averiguar...

Que tal.. bueno es un poco mas largo que el cap 3 jeje pero igual espero que les haya gustado... ahora contestación a reviews.. por cierto GRACIAS en serio, jamás crei llegar a los 30 reviews tan pronto ') he brincado por todo mi cuarto y casi llorado de felicidad, GRACIAS a los que hacen que esto sea posible...

**Kmila Diggory**: Gracias, me agrada ue te guste la historia y espero que si estes leyendo este 4to. capitulo tal vez no tan prnto como hubieses querido pero igual aquí esta.. Gracias por leer!

**Faithfrv**Jaja gracias por la idea jaja bueno.. aunque quisiera dedicarme únicamente a escribir no podría jaja.. un me dejan ¬¬, pero en fin aquí esta este capitulo que espero te haya gustado!

**Dafne13**: Gracias por los animos, aquí tienes el 4to capitulo con un poco mas de intriga respecto a lo que pasa por todos lados... Gracias por leer y por el review!

**Cervatilla: **niña preciosa! Happy Birthday! jeje gracias por los animos y el review sabes que es muy importante para mi nos estamos viendo!

**Hermione Weasley:** Jaja si era de lilo y stitch jaja no pude evitarlo jeje gracias por el review y espero sigas leyendo!

**Enanyta:** Aun no entiendo porque te emociona tanto que la gente se muera en las historias jaja ¬¬ pero en fin jaja me alegra que estes leyendo esto! sabes que es hiper importante para mi! ojala y este capitulo también te guste y además recuerda que casi todo lo que escribo de Harry te lo dedico ok? jaja besos preciosa!

**TuRo:** Mil millones de gracias , por leer mis historias, por dejar review y simplemente por ser tan buen amigo! en serio valoro mucho nuestra amistad ... me alegra que las historias te hayan gustado y ojala y este capitulo si es que lo leíste tmb te haya gustado Gracias!.

**Danita Granger:** Lei tu fic y me encanto.. ya tienes un review mío por ahí jeje.. espero que esta historia te iga gustando! gracias por leer y por el review!

**Bond.. Peke Bond:** jaja que onda chikilla gracias por merodear por aquí y hacerme feliz con un review de tu parte, sabes que son de las pequeñas cosas que me hacen muy feliz , claro además de tu amistad y etc.., y si te envicias en los fics pues buenoo no será taaan malo jaja igual el vicio neopets ya esta pero que si bien dentro de tus heritrocitos jaja.. Gracias por tus animos y por mentirme tan bonito jaja ntc.. en fin gracias por ser mi amiga.. es lo que mas agradezco.

**Cris:** Que bueno que el fic te este gustado, ojala y este capitulo 4 te haya gustado también y estes leyendolo jaja... si es triste ver como JK no esta poniendo como que tanto empeño como antes pero pues para eso estamos aquí los fanaticos.. aunque sea para continuar lo mas fielmente posible la historia... Gracias por el review!

**BiAnK rADcLiFfE: **Chikilla jaja mil gracias por el review! y también por leer mis historias agradezco muchísimo que las sigasy que me dejes reviews! cada que pongo una notita me acuerdo de que a ti te gustan y mas gustosa las pongo jaja XD. tratare de poner los capitulos de un tamaño intermedio jaja así todos están felices va? jaja mil gracias por leer! y no te olvides de seguir dejando reviews!

**Ceciip**: Mi niña lindap! hijita de im codazon jaja! Gracias por los animos y por decir que escribo bien en serio se agradece! jeje y pues si verdad creo que tanto tiempo sola la hace a una mas imaginativa de lo normal jaja suele pasar te imaginas que en verda JK tomara mi fic para el 7mo libro X.X dios .. pero en fin me conformo con que amis mejores amigos les guste lo que y como escribo! por es aprecio que hayas dejado review!

**Lau WG **: Cielos... en serio la maravillosa lau dejo un review! wooooowww yupiii:. ahora puedo morir trankila! jaja en serio lau agradezco mucho tu tiempo que hayas dedicado a leer esta historia! te súper kero y te considero una gran amiga claro además de súper admirarte en tus fanfics! eres única, mil gracias por el review!

**Medea Circe**: Gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejar tu review Que bueno que te guste la historia jaja es la idea es un honor que este entre tus favoritas! en serio Gracias!

**Maria:** bueno la respuesta la tendras al paso de la historia jaja.. espero que te siga gustando y veras que hay mucho de ese lindo y precioso personaje.. aunque claro tengamos que compartirlo en un futuro.. Gracias por los reviews!

**15 reviews**.. Simplemente no tengo palabras para declarar cuan feliz estoy por eso! la mitad de los de toda mi historia en un solo capitulo ') Gracias simplemente GRACIAS..! NO se olviden de dejar otro mas en este capitulo para que yo siga estando feliz y se me venga la inspiración mas pronto! jaja y también pueden darle clic a la opcion de Store Alert así recibiran una alerta cuadno se actualice y no se perderan ni un capitulo de esta historia! Mil gracias a todos los que dejan o no review pero que igual están por aqui!

Con Cariño para todos los que leen esta historia

**PibyWeasley**


End file.
